A May Day
by sunshinefish
Summary: A tradition of leaving baskets on the front doorstep of people's houses leads to true love.


THE MAY DAY

May first. Also known as May Day. That day where you leave gifts at someone's door, ring the bell, and _run._ This is one of the stranger holidays that I liked to celebrate. I walked around the neighborhood handing out little baskets to my friends. So far, I hadn't ever been caught. Well, okay, I had been caught once. But he was waiting right on the other side of the door to catch me. And I tripped. Not unusual, but highly annoying. He didn't end up giving me a kiss, though. Just as he started chasing me, his mom called him inside to help her with something.

Now, I wish she hadn't called him back that day.

* * *

><p>I was in love with him. I'll admit it. Everyone knew about my infatuation with one of my best friends. I made everyone keep quiet about this, though. I didn't need our friendship to become weird. I liked how everything was enough to just let everything continue on as it was.<p>

Not that I didn't wish that we would get together. I just didn't want to find out the hard way that he didn't like me the same way. So I let things stay how they had been. The safe way. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p>May first. Also known as May Day. The day that I still leave gifts at my friend's houses. No one knows that it is me. Except him. He knew who left them.<p>

* * *

><p>I was preparing my baskets to hand out to everyone. This would be the last year I did this as I was going to college next year.<p>

Just as I finished my last basket, the doorbell rang. I went to see who it was.

There was no one at the door.

I went back inside and worked on finishing my baskets.

The doorbell rang again.

I went to the door and opened it again.

Again, no one was there.

This time, though, I happened to notice something at my feet.

It was a basket. With flowers. And chocolate. And some note.

_While Roses Are Red,  
><em>_And Violets Are Blue,  
><em>_I Wrote This Lame Poem  
><em>_To Meet Up With You._

That was all there was. Just the poem, chocolate, and flowers. Nothing else. But something about all of this seemed strange.

I took my basket and went to finish up all of my gifts for everyone. And to think about my basket.

* * *

><p>Later, my doorbell rang again.<p>

When I went to the door, no one was there. I looked down. There was a basket sitting there.

The basket looked exactly like the one I had gotten earlier. Something was up. I just didn't know what.

The card read this:

_I Like To Think  
><em>_That I'll Never Miss  
><em>_But Next Time I See You,  
><em>_I'll Give You A Kiss_

This made no sense. I took this basket inside and finished my own baskets.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, I started delivering my baskets. I had about fifty that I wanted to get handed out, so I had to get to work.<p>

* * *

><p>I saved his for last. It would be the last time that I would do this, so I was trying to make it special.<p>

He was the only one who had ever caught me handing out baskets, the one who at the same time had caught my heart. I have no choice but to admit that I was in love with him. I will admit it to anyone, except him. I didn't want to lose my friendship.

* * *

><p>When I got to his house, I almost chickened out and turned back. There was no way I could do this. No way at all.<p>

I sat in my vehicle for quite some time convincing myself that I was doing this.

Finally, I got up the nerve to take the basket up.

As I was setting the basket down on his porch, the door opened. And there he was, holding a basket like the two I had gotten from my doorstep earlier.

He handed me the basket without saying a thing.

My heart was about to come out of my chest.

I looked and saw the now familiar chocolate, flowers, and a note.

I picked up the note first.

It had one sentence on it. Actually, it was a question.

_How about that kiss I owe you?_

He saw the confusion in my face and explained what he meant by this.

"When we were kids, I caught you leaving a basket on my front porch. As I went to give you a kiss, my mom called me inside to have me help her with something."

"Oh," was all that I could say to that.

"You don't have to give me a kiss if you don't want to." Now he sounded a little worried and a lot embarrassed.

Just as he finished this line, every single cliché ever made about love and a first kiss and finding your forever after came rushing through my head. And a second later they were gone, as I was giving the boy I had loved since that day in our childhood the kiss I owed him.

* * *

><p>A year later, we were getting married. On the day that meant the most to us. May first. The day of our lives that had truly brought us together. There was no better day.<p>

And that is how it will be forever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slightly late as May Day is the first, but oh, well.  
>This is a slightly different way of writing than I usually use. So let me know if you like it.<br>This idea has been in my head for a few days now, and seeing as I should be writing my Spanish Comp, or studying for my English test (not that I remembered to bring that stuff home) or working on typing my Chem notes up, or doing something useful for school, now seemed like the perfect time to work on all of this.  
>Love you all, and I love my reviewers even more! :)<strong>


End file.
